sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Heaton
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Aurora Jasmine Heaton '''Birthplace: '''Limerick, Republic of Ireland. '''Date of Birth: '''07/02/1988 '''Early life and education: No clear records seem to exist of Aurora Jasmine Foley prior to 1990, when she and her mother appear to have moved from the Republic of Ireland to the UK. Between 1990 and 2002 she is registered at no fewer than 17 postal addresses (most, but not all, in the South London area), not including 6 foster homes, 2 group homes, and 1 centre for secure accommodation for juveniles. In 2002 she was reported missing to the police by her school teacher. She appears on no records until 2003 when she is registered to the foster care of Rainbow Hardy in Harrogate, Yorkshire. Resuming education, she is recorded as achieving 5 GCSEs, grades A*-B, in 2005 and then 2 A levels, both grade A, in 2006. Her final social services report prior to discharge from the system describe her as 'articulate, but combatative, with a poor sense of boundaries and a flair for the inappropriate. Apparently high functioning but almost certainly in need of counseling which she has so far rejected. Expresses a strong desire for a military career in spite of strong advice that this is likely to be beyond her, considering her well established issues with authority and her patchy academic history. Recommended against attempting A levels and focus instead on achieving some kind of stability, perhaps in supported accommodation. Responded with aggression and poor language. Has support of foster mother, despite recommendation from social services to the contrary'. In 2007 there is a birth certificate for a daughter, Poppy Foley, with a father named 'Jonathon Smith' who's death certificate is dated 2015. Oddly, AJ Heaton was arrested in 2007, two months before her daugthter's birth certiicate, for breaking into the British Museum alongside the Hon Olivia Huntington-Fortescue (charges dropped), with no mention of the pregnancy, Poppy Foley, now known as Poppy Heaton, is currently resident with her mother and stepfather and a pupil at Dauntsey School in Wiltshire. AJ Heaton has two other children - Ryan Martin Heaton and Elsa Anna Heaton. Service History 2006 - Joined RAF as a Junior Technician. Completed basic training at the top of her class. Started career as a mechanic by blowing up her Commanding Officer's car. Moved to basic maintenance duties. 2007 - 2008 - Stationed at RAF Wittering as part of No. 42 (Expeditionary Support) Wing RAF. Specialisation is waste disposal systems. 2009 - Deployed to Kandahar Airfield in Afghanistan as part of Operation Herrick. 2010 - Deployed to Amarah Air Base in Iraq as part of Operation Telic. Mentioned in Dispatches for her work overseeing construction work under heavy sniper fire. 2011 - Deployed to Iraq as part of the final stage of Operation Telic. 2011-2013 - Stationed at RAF Wittering as part of No. 42 (Expeditionary Support) Wing RAF. Achieves BSc in Material Science through RAF Open University programme. 2013 - Deployed to Kandahar Airfield in Afghanistan as part of Operation Herrick. 2013-2014 - Stationed at RAF Wittering as part of No. 42 (Expeditionary Support) Wing RAF. Achieves Msc in Metallurgy through Cranfield Military University Distance Learning programme. 2014 - Assigned to the Stargate Expeditionary Force. Notable Activities Quotes * "You can't peanut butter a cock up a girl's arse!" * "You're a brilliant woman, both intellectually and as a person. If people don't respect that, they need to get in the fucking sea... Ma'am." - Rebecca Murphy Back to Personnel Records Category:Personnel